


Slow and Steady Wins the Race

by Write_in_Red



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Kurt Hummel-Centric, M/M, Meet-Cute, Soooo much fluff, life after high-school, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_in_Red/pseuds/Write_in_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slow drabble fic following Kurt and his run-ins with Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time in a Long Time

It’s a chance meeting, in one of those tiny coffee shops that make the perfect drink every time. He doesn’t even notice him at first; the boy he knew hardly visible underneath the stocking style beanie and chunky frames. It takes a couple covert glances before he’s sure it is him. 

Not that it matters, they weren’t friends. They had been civil towards the end, somewhere between mildly chilly and frigid. He stands in line just a little bit longer than usual, probably due to the sudden bite in the air. Soon though, a decision has to be made. His coffee is being handed to him from a harried barista and he has no other reason to stay by the counter.

_So, do I speak to him? Should I just wave if he happens to look up? Do I even acknowledge his existence?_

The situation is taken out of his hands a moment later when tries to sneak another glance, because green eyes have found him in the busy shop. The eyes don’t leave his for a time, looking; but making no move to wave him over. 

Inaction is sometimes just as loud as speaking mouthfuls of words. One more shared glance and Kurt turns to leave. With his back turned he misses the way the boy craned his head to watch the door swing shut behind him, or the pull of a frown on the otherwise lovely face.

_It’s a chance meeting; I probably won’t see him again._


	2. Red Solo Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once was just chance, twice is an interesting coincidence.

The second time they see each other it's at a party. Upon arrival he grabs a drink and settles against a portion of the wall in the living room to people watch. His stance and body language telegraph different messages to the people milling around. To some he is aloof, just this side of snobby; while to others he is merely taking his time surveying the choices before he ventures into the fray. In reality he is neither, just a boy dragged to a party in a friend’s effort to get him to ‘loosen up’. 

He doesn’t enjoy this kind of loosening up, a wry grin twisting his mostly blank expression when he thinks of the get-togethers he attended in high school, and the way those ended. It doesn’t really make sense to him to; the need to drink as much as humanly possible until someone can’t remember who they came with, what they did, or more aptly put, who they did. 

_Oh well, I’ll stay till she’s a bit drunk. She’ll be less likely to pitch a fit when I leave._

After draining the first red cup he makes his way around the room greeting those people he knows. As he shoulders past a small group of rowdy schoolmates he realizes that _he_ is at the drink station. A short pause to take in his manner of dress, and then Kurt is edging around him to refill his cup. They end up being pushed into one another as other guests keep up a steady ebb and flow around the drink station. Despite their sudden close proximity they keep silent for a time. 

“You liking it here?”

Kurt shrugs, “It’s better than Ohio. You?”

“Ehh, don’t particularly care one way or another. One big city is mostly like another, in terms of what they have to offer,” 

“Really? You used to live in Paris if I recall.” 

“I did.” He pushes off the counter they’ve been leaning on. “Nice to see you, Hummel.”

“You too.” Once Kurt finishes his second cup he waves to his mostly drunk friend as he heads to the door. 

_Good deed done. ___


	3. Monster Mash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooo, the first paragraph of this was started in October, but life happened...so Halloween's is a little late, well a lot late.

There are many things Kurt loves about being in New York, but this is the first time in a long time he wishes he was somewhere else. A classmate had convinced a bunch of them to get together and go “trick or treating” bar style. He was over the costume and overblown outfit stage of his adolescence. The original plan had been a bit fuzzy on the details; but after he had nixed the group costume idea he managed to get Sophie to firm up a list of places and general time frame for each. Location had not changed his need to organize and coordinate things that weren't planned to his satisfaction. Plus, hopefully this way none of his erstwhile friends would end up wandering all over New York completely drunk.

Since arriving four months ago he’d been working on trying new things, expanding his horizons both in and out of the classroom. Going out and “partying” like other kids his age was one of them, well after a fashion anyway. He had been informed that getting a better fake ID was vital; though that wasn’t altogether difficult considering how horrid the one Sebastian had presented him with ages ago was. It’s amazing what a couple years could do for one’s face and bearing; but he looked a respectable, if barely legal, 21 in the new picture. After checking he had both his new ID and his phone he headed to the first bar.

Along the vein of new experiences, he had deliberately chosen a low key costume. It allowed him to make it from apartment to the club without strange looks, but then again, this was New York so he might not have garnered any extra attention. Once inside he grabbed a drink and then wandered till he found some of his friends. 

“Kurt! I don’t get it… What are you?”

“Oh, just a second,” he handed his drink to Sophie and pulled the cat ears from the inside of his jacket to perch them on his head. He also took a second to raise one of his hands to show off the white paw print on the underside of his black fingerless gloves. 

“Me-ooooow, Hummel.” 

Headed toward Kurt from the back of the club is Sebastian with his arm around a guy in an even more boring costume than his own. Apparently a boa is considered a costume in and of itself. Kurt raises one eyebrow after his appraisal of the arm candy. Sebastian tilts his head and just shrugs as if to say, “what can you do?” This brings attention to the ridiculous peaks his hair is styled in, and Kurt almost asked who he was dressed as before he remembered. Oh, Sam and his crazy comic book obsession; apparently something ended up sticking. “You, too. Though I don’t think a wolverine is a feline, more of a small bear.”

Sebastian laughed and held up his hand, “True, but I’ve got claws all the same,” showing off his ferocious looking claws. His companion started to get antsy, so they turned and got ready to proceed to the bar. “Have a good time,”

“You as well. Make good choices!” Sebastian laughed and bumped shoulders with Kurt as they passed.

“Who was that, Kurt?” 

“Hmm? Oh, somebody I used to know, from Ohio.”


	4. Thanksgiving Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this one in October when I got stumped with the Halloween chapter. It's also horrendously late...lol. Maybe I'll catch up this summer.

Winter rushes in with the force only to be expected of the East coast; all at once and in a great hulking storm that turns the city white in less than hour. Kurt isn’t surprised, so he keeps to the right side of the sidewalk in hopes of not becoming crushed by those who are in a hurry. He loves the snow and has plans to enjoy this first coating of white crystals on his city.

To him, it makes the New York seem even more magical. It reinforces the feeling that anything can happen here. For a brief moment he indulges in his favorite day dream; the one with him staring in a popular Off-Broadway show as a lead; his handsome partner in the front-row, cheering him on. He remembers describing it to his roommate after he was caught staring off into space. She had asked why not Broadway? _Well, while I might flirt with fantasy from time to time, too far from reality and it just becomes ridiculous._

As Kurt approached the bodega closest to his apartment he double checks his phone to make sure Rachel hadn’t decided to add anything to his list. Satisfied he doesn’t have to pick up additional items he starts at the back of the small store and works his way forward. He’s looking over the brands of toilet paper when he hears a quiet chuckle.

“It can’t truly be that serious,” comes from over his left shoulder. 

“Ehh, not to me it’s not. But Rachel? She seems to be offended by some brands.” He shrugs. 

“She would be,” Sebastian mutters, “fortunately for me, my roommate isn’t that picky.” Kurt laughs.

“Yea, to be so lucky; however, for the life of me I can’t remember which brand sent her into such a rage last time.” He finally just grabs the 4 pack with white clouds on them hoping it won’t start WWIII if he’s wrong. Sebastian laughs, and leans around him to grab a pack of the same brand. “Oh no, she would say you getting the same brand should be a sign that this is obviously the wrong one.”

“How so?” 

“Well, I’m sure you remember her stance on any number of topics from high school. She’s no less opinionated about ‘the little things’.”

“Imagine that,”

“So what are you doing in our neck of the woods?”

“Your neck of the woods? You have claim on this bodega?” he asks as they both turn to head up the aisle.

“Well, I’ve lived here several months, and never seen you around.”

“ahh, I’m visiting my roommate from Dalton. He lives not too far from here.”

“I see,” they join the line of others who are stopping off for essentials. His phone buzzes, but two other people have stepped up behind them, and leaving the line for whatever Rachel has finally decided she needs sounds like a dumb idea; so he ignores the message.

“Enjoying your stay with your roommate?” Kurt asks.

“I actually haven’t made it there yet. Stopped off for him since he has the flu, and didn’t want to get out in the cold. I figured it was the least I could do since he’s putting me up for the majority of break.” 

Kurt quirks a small smile Sebastian’s way while his pile of necessities is being rung up. “The very least, I’m sure.”

“Ehh, he invited me.” 

He arranges everything in the reusable mesh bag he brought with him. “Well, I hope whoever you’re visiting feels better.”

“Thanks.” 

The odd little bubble they’ve found themselves in for the last fifteen minutes seems to be suddenly broke with the slam of the cash drawer. Kurt spares him one last glace as he heads toward the door. Sebastian follows him to the door; but neither feels the need to start a conversation. Once out the door they do what Puck called the ‘bro nod’ and head in different directions.

_Huh, a conversation that lasted more than two minutes and was civil, something to be thankful for._


End file.
